Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain
by tce13
Summary: It's one day until Christmas and Percy is in the one place he would rather not be...a department store. Time is running out and he still needs to find Annabeth a gift. Set after The Last Olympian. One-shot Percebeth fluff.


**A/N: Decided to write a little holiday one shot. This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic. Of course I don't own any of the PJO characters. Enjoy and happy holidays!**

Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain

The clock struck midnight as the store clerk made an announcement over the intercom. "24 hours until Christmas." Everyone in the department store went into a mad scurry and picked up anything they could find and threw it in their cart. I have survived wars but I would gladly go into another one if it meant I never had to do last minute Christmas shopping again. I heard a distant thunder and decided to retract my statement before the Big Z got any ideas.

I just stared at my near empty cart and sighed. I only had one present left to buy and nothing in my cart looked like it would impress the daughter of Athena. Sure, she could probably use some graphing paper, but that doesn't seem like a gift her boyfriend would give her. She would like the chocolates but that's more for Valentines day. I chuckled as I picked up the stuffed spider that actually played "the itsy bitsy spider" when you squeezed it. That gift idea may have been just for giggles but it would result in a swift punch to the stomach for me.

"Oh gods. Just send me a sign!"

And there she was. Strolling through the store to undecided shoppers. Gently placing her hand on their shoulder and whispering in their ear. Their eyes would flash a pale pink and they would smile so brightly and pick up their new gift. I watched her work her magic on each shopper and most ended with a smile. She approached a few shoppers with a solemn look on her face and the shopper's eyes would turn misty. She would give a brief whisper and pick up a small gift of chocolates from the shelf and give to them. She approached towards me slowly.

"What is Aphrodite doing helping shoppers on Christmas? Isn't Valentine's Day more your holiday?"

"Oh young Jackson. Every holiday is a time for loved ones. I just help those in need find what they are looking for."

"And those you left crying?" I questioned with a raise of the eyebrow.

Even Aphrodite looked grim before she replied. "It is a pity. Those poor lost souls who had love and lost it. Some may not know their love is dead but I guess that is the downfall to my job. It isn't all hearts and rainbows all the time."

I was actually taken aback by this. "I thought you could control who someone loved. Why can't you just keep them in love?"

She shook her head like I was the most ridiculous person alive. Coming from Aphrodite she may actually think that. "I could make them feel madly in love but it would just be an illusion. I kept many people together until the time was right. But during the holidays I always give them a little pep to keep the holiday cheerful after I deliver a little bad news."

That's what the chocolates would be for then. While she may be slightly manipulative, I do have a new respect for the Goddess of Love. I knew this may be a long shot but I had to ask her. I turned to her with questioning eyes but she already beat me to it.

"I can't help you Perseus. What you desire can't be bought in a store."

00000000000000000000000000

I entered back onto the busy New York streets. It was freezing cold and I was alone to ponder what I could give Annabeth that isn't bought. I needed a break and maybe some inspiration so I found the closest fountain and tossed in a golden drachma. "O Iris, Goddess of Messangers, show me Nico Di'Angelo." A few seconds later an image of Nico appeared. He looked very concentrated on the tombstones before I coughed to get his attention.

"Percy! Sorry I didn't see you. I'm looking for somebody."

"In a graveyard?"

"Yeah it will all make sense on Christmas. What brings your message? Still trying to figure out what to get me." He replied cheekily. "I like black you know."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "I already have your present. This is about Annabeth's. What are you getting her?"

"Funny you should ask that." He looked around for another tombstone. "You know how on pageant they always ask who would you have dinner with alive or dead? Well Annabeth has always wanted to meet the architect that built the roads in Rome. So here I am searching for him."

I just sat there in disbelief. "You are going to raise the dead for her?"

He just shrugged, "Well Prince of the Underworld and all. I figured I should use it. What did you get her?"

I looked down in disappointment. "Well nothing is set in stone. I did buy her some chocolates just in case."

"Don't worry about it. She is going to love whatever you get her. Just get creative. I don't know if you know this but you're a pretty awesome guy with cool powers. Use them." His face brightened as he set his sights on another burial ground.

"Hey Percy, I gotta go. Don't worry though, she will love it."

I waved my hand through the mist and started walking towards the bay. Think Percy, think. I watched as the water lapped against the rocks and started twirling the water around in the air. I had one day to decide what to do for her. As all seemed hopeless, I watched how the water started freezing in the air. "That's it!" I exclaimed and started using every bit of water control I had.

00000000000000000000000000000000

It was finally Christmas morning. I was ready to see Annabeth's reaction when she saw her gift. I ran down stairs to see my mom and Paul surrounding a blue decorated tree with all the presents we got each other.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart. We have pancakes on the table if you are hungry."

I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and handed her the present I picked for her. She opened the little box and teared up at the sight of the tiny locket. It was a small heart made of a blue and green stained glass and a picture of her and Paul on one side.

"It's beautiful Percy."

We opened each other's gifts the rest of the morning and just sat looking at the tree. By lunchtime I heard a knock on the door and bolted to answer it. Annabeth was standing there looking as beautiful as ever. Her nose and cheeks were tinged pink from the cold and she had snowflakes in her hair. She was wearing one of those ugly Christmas sweaters but it looked like it was customized. Before I could get a good look at it she launched herself into my arms.

"Merry Christmas Percy!"

I kissed her on the cheek before pulling back. "Nice sweater."

She let out a giggle. "It's a gift from Thalia. Instead of the classic Christmas deities, it has the gods."

Sure enough there was a little Zeus at the top of the tree, Athena as an angel flying around, Poseidon as Santa and Artemis's sacred deer as Rudolph. Thalia always had a sense of humor but the gods that she picked were all special to Annabeth in one way or another.

We spent the next few hours watching classic Christmas movies and drinking hot chocolate. Thalia stopped by for a moment to give me a Dam T-shirt and I gave her a small hotwheels car that looked exactly like Apollo's chariot that she almost crashed. This was shaping out to be the best Christmas I have had in my life.

"Did Nico give you his present yet?"

She nodded her head. "Yes! It was amazing! Yesterday morning he surprised me with the ghost of the Roman architect. The guy was a little arrogant though."

"Nico definitely went above and beyond this year."

"Yeah he did. It makes my present for you look silly." She looked away a little embarrassed.

"Well I'll be the judge of that. Where is it at?"

She pulled a present out of her bag and handed it to me. It was already the best gift I could have because it was wrapped in blue wrapping paper. I ripped it all away and pulled out a fisherman's hat just like my dad's. I smiled like a little kid as I placed it on my head and saw something hanging out front.

"Hey Annabeth what is that? I asked pointing to the hanging plant.

She looked at me with a flirty look and replied, "It's mistletoe."

We both leaned in and kissed for what felt like hours. A tradition is a tradition after all.

"That might be the best gift I've ever gotten. I have something to give to you too but we have to go for a little walk for it."

She pulled her coat back on and we set off hand in hand towards the bay.

00000000000000000000000

We made it to the water just in time for sunset. She looked questioningly at me. "What are we doing at the water?"

I gave her a small smirk before controlling the waves to bring back my creation from last night. The sunlight bounced off the ice sculpture at all the right angles making it a true work of art. But nothing compares to the smile that was plastered on Annabeth's face when she finally got to touch it.

"Percy! How did you do this? It's beautiful!" She couldn't decide if she wanted to hug me or keep looking through the walkthrough sculpture and the gesture came off as a slap on the back.

"This looks just like you when you first arrived in the infirmary! And is that us holding the world?!" Tears were forming in her eyes when she looked at all the moments I picked of us.

"We've been through a lot together and I wanted to share all of my favorite moments with you."

She engulfed me in a hug so tight I didn't think she would ever let go. She finally let go and was shocked with realization. "It's not going to melt is it?"

"Don't worry I'll direct it back into colder waters so it's safe."

She placed my new hat on my head and kissed me again. "Merry Christmas, Seaweed brain."

0000000000000000000000

(Time skip)

Over the years the ice sculpture was starting to be a tradition. I would add any images that were significant for the year and every year our history would grow. This year was going to be a very special year and my palms were already sweating. Annabeth was already down by the bay for sunset, ready for what sculpture was added.

She looked at me with bright eyes of anticipation. "What did you add this year? Was it the opening of the new temple that I built? The time when you almost burnt the apartment down from making pancakes at midnight? Oh…What about when we went to Jason and Pipers wedding?"

"This year is a little different. But I know you're going to love the surprise."

The now larger sculpture emerged from the bay and Annabeth skipped into it to try to find the new one. She stopped shocked when she saw the sculpture that was new. But she looked confused.

"Uh Percy what is this? That doesn't look like Jason and Piper. "

She turned around to see me on one knee wearing the fisherman's hat, just like in the sculpture. She didn't even give me time to ask before she already answered, "Yes! Of course I will marry you, kelp head."

This is by far my favorite Christmas.


End file.
